where you REALLY go behind the veil
by xenon zebra's
Summary: harry gets hit with a frying a couple of times and old frends unite to bring back a friend (well think of who just died and you'll know who comes back)
1. Default Chapter

Where you really go behind the veil.  
  
Chapter one the beginning  
  
Lucy sat at the kitchen table with her ring held between the  
tips of her index fingers. The same vision played through her mind.  
Sirius was fighting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, she hit him with a  
spell and he fell behind the dark curtain. Harry flashed in front of  
her eyes and was held back by Lupin. She heard the word dead, the only  
thing that registered in her mind was that Sirius one of her oldest  
friends was dead.  
  
Harry who walked into the kitchen demanding food broke her  
thoughts.  
"Can't you go five minutes without food?" Lucy asked  
"Lunch was seven hours ago" harry argued.  
Harry looked much the same as he always did except that his complexion  
was paler than usual. Lucys' once cheerful eyes were ringed with red  
and there was channels were the tears had fallen.  
  
Lucy pulled out her wand and conjured a pizza and two plates of chips  
accompanied by two butter beers. Harry sat down opposite Lucy and  
pulled a plate towards himself and began to eat.  
  
The silence was broken by a loud screech and a feather followed by a  
letter fell to the table in front of Lucy. Harry looked up and tried to  
catch Lucy's eye, but she was looking down at the letter so he tried to  
read her expression but failed as her long blonde hair was obscuring  
her face. Her saw her emerald eyes flashing from side to side taking in  
the words on the parchment.  
  
Finally Lucy placed the letter on the table and sighed.  
"Harry, . you're gonna have to go to your room by eight and stay  
there," Lucy told Harry cautiously.  
"What! Why!?" protested Harry  
"I'm having some friends over." Lucy answered  
"ok" harry said as he stormed out of the room. 


	2. 

The last chapter of this fanfic raised a few questions so I will answer them now. Lucy Hyde, Kate Bystrova, Jhudora Cloud and Treaser Black are characters that I have added to give the story a feeling of jamesa and Sirius' time at school, and also to give Sirius some family. Anyway enjoy chapter two!!  
  
Where you really go behind the veil  
  
Chapter two: guests  
  
Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Lucy walked calmly to open the door. The person standing there removed the veil of depression that had been covering Lucy for the past four weeks. "Kate." Lucy said in a relieved voice as she leant forward to embrace her friend. "Are you ok?" Kate asked as she brushed her long deep brown hair out of her eyes so she could survey her friend. "Yeah as far as it goes, Harry is being a right pain in the arse," Lucy answered smiling. Kate let out a giggle and said: "You're right, look up." "Come on lets go inside." Lucy said glancing round the street.  
  
A couple of minutes later Lucy answered the door to Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Treaser Black, (Sirius's unknown half-sister.) lucy led them through to the kitchen and had barely sat down when the door bell rang again. "Yeh all righ'?" hagrid asked Lucy when she'd opened the door. "Course she's not." a drawling voice said. It was Malfoy his silvery blonde hair glinted in the sunlight. "Hi Draco," Lucy said warmly, "who's your friend?" she asked Draco, gesturing to the girl next to him. Her hair was ginger and her green eyes glinted maliciously. "I'm Jhudora." The replied grinning  
  
There was a clattering on the landing and Harry appeared. "What are you doing in my house Malfoy?" He growled. "Harry get back to your room!" Lucy yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Not until ha answers my question!" Harry yelled "I was invited." Malfoy answered calmly "GET OUT!" Harry spat "Stupefy" Kate said from the kitchen doorway pointing her wand at Harry. "Well that sorted that out." Jhudora said as she strode into the kitchen to join the others. "Draco.. can you drag Harry into his room and spell proof it for me I'd be grateful." Lucy asked Malfoy "Fine." Malfoy murmured under his breath as he climbed the stairs to were the stunned Harry lay.  
  
Thanks for reading, I look forward to reading your reviews and I'd just like to apologise for being late getting this chapter to you. 


End file.
